


Joncer fuks

by Puggod21



Series: Shit I write at midnight [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Help, Joncer - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puggod21/pseuds/Puggod21
Summary: Emo jailbait twink tops filp-flop wearing twunk, and then fucks pretty boy Ross





	Joncer fuks

Spazzer was about to give the dicc to jon, but then he realized that they had no condom, so he was like "fuc, jonny hows am I going to u this sweet d i c c with no condom, I can't get u pregert, jonny boi" spazzer rambled "Don't care fuq me's daddy" Jon moaned loudly. Spazzer was all like " Yeah oki, whatever" And shoved his cock into jonny's sweet, sweet booty, Spazzer only thrust like... Five times before Joan cum all over them and sponcef was like "fuq dis shit dirty" and Jim was "fuq, wanna fuk in da shower" and spazz was like " yea cool" so the cum soaked men ran to the shower and fuk. Then the milk whores came back with da 2% milk, so then can go fuk in da bathroom, then they saw that joncer was fuking in the bathroom and was ryro was like dis shit hwat so he joined the men in da bathroom, and beebo left because he's a hoe and went to get sum fuk from Daldo weks, but he didn't give the d to breadbin because brenny had yellow instead of blue. 

Three weekes later jonny gots pregonanet, and spon was like 'da fuk dude' then got a tan, moved to Mexico and changed his name to David so he could mow lawns for 2 dollors per lawn.


End file.
